The Boy Who Lived
by Xphoenixlamentx
Summary: A story of the night Harry's parents died. ONESHOT. The last part is taken from Sorcerers Stone. Credit to JK Rowling. R and R please!


The Boy Who Lived

A/N: this is a story about the night Harry's parents died. The last part is taken from The Sorcerers Stone. Credit to JK Rowling.  R and R please!

Lily Potter was in the kitchen preparing dinner and James Potter was sitting in the den reading the days edition of the Evening Prophet. The night was silent and the air was still all around the house. Sirius Black had just left after coming to play with their son, Harry, who was now sleeping in his room. The silence was broken by a jet of green light coming from the keyhole and the faint sound of the door unclick.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted, taking his wand out of his pocket.

Lily didn't need telling twice. She rushed out of the kitchen just as Voldemort sent a jet of red light at James. She stopped in her tracks.

"Lily, GO!" James shouted sending a spell back at Voldemort.

Lily hurtled up the stairs to her sons room and took him out of his crib and held him tight to her chest. She stroked his back and waited. _"James wouldn't be able to hold him off forever" _Lily thought.

Downstairs James and Voldemort sent spells and hexes at eachother for what seemed like hours. Finally, Voldemert sent a jet of yellow light towards James, who barely missed being hit. Instead, it hit the stone statue in the Potters' hallway and started to fall towards James, who quickly had to dodge it. In an instant, Voldemort seized his chance.

"Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green light ejected from Voldemorts want hitting James square in the chest. He fell backwards where he lay motionless. Voldemort smirked and proceeded up the stairs towards Harry's room. Lily screamed backing into the wall of the room.

"Step aside silly girl" Voldemort said.

"NO! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please have mercy- I'll, I'll do anything-" Lily begged.

"Stand aside silly girl, it's the child I want. There's no need for you to die" Voldemort told her.

"NO! Not Harry! Kill me! Just don't take Harry" Lily pleaded. She turned her back on Voldemort, kissed Harry's head, gave him one last hug, and placed him in his crib. She looked down at her son, who returned the stare.

"I love you Harry" Lily said tears swelling in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly, and turned to face Voldemort.

"Take me," she said bravely not a trace of sadness in her voice "Just don't take my son."

"If you insist," Voldemort said raising his wand and pointing it at Lily, "Avada Kedavra."

The jet of green light hit Lily and she keeled over onto the floor died. Voldemort let out a high pitched laughter before advancing on Harry, who stared back at him.

"Wand" Harry said pointing at Voldemorts wand in his hand.

"Be quiet stupid child," Voldemort said, before again raising his wand at Harry, "Avada Kedavra."

The spell backfired and hit Voldemort. Voldemort screamed before vanishing into thin air. Harry sat there staring at his mothers body. After what seemed like hours, Harry fell asleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone downstairs in hallway.

"What a mess" the male said.

"Where is 'e?" another one said.

"Upstairs, I presume Hagrid" the wiser of the two men said.

The two started climbing the steps. Harry sat there. The door to his bedroom opened and in came two wizards, one with a long silver beard, the other twice the size of a normal man with a dark mane of black hair. The one with the long beared stepped towards Lily, examining her body.

"Avada Kedavra" he said to Hagrid who began to cry silently. He stood up again and stepped towards Harry's crib. He gave him a faint smile, before lifting him out of his crib and wrapping him up in a thin blanket. He turned to the other man.

"Take Harry on the motorcycle Sirius gave you," the one ordered "you know where to go."

The one called Hagrid nodded. "Wha' abou' you?"

"I'll apparate there," he said.

He nodded again and they proceded downstairs.

"See you soon" the older one said handing Harry to Hagrid, who for the third time, nodded, and he disappeared.

He appeared on a corner of a street called Privet Drive. He took something out of his pocket, pointed it at the nearest street lamp, and the light flew towards the object clutched in his hand. After all the light was gone, he closed the thing up, and put it in his pocket again. He turned and there sat a tabby cat.

"I wondered if I'd be seeing you here," he said "Professor McGonnagal. In an instant, the cat turned into an old, stern looking witch, with glasses and a witches hat.

"Are the rumors true Albus?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so" he said.

She clasped her hands to her mouth "Where is he?"

"Hagrid is bringing him" Albus said.

"You think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" she asked as they started down the street.

"Ahh Minerva," he said, "I would trust Hagrid with my life"

With that, their came the faint sound of a motorcycle. Up in the air, they saw a light approaching them. Within seconds, the motorcycle landed on the ground, in front of number 4, where they now stood. Hagrid stepped off the bike and handed Harry to Albus.

"Fell asleep just as we were flying over Brazil." Hagrid said.

They walked up the path towards the door. "I've been watching this family all day, they are the worst set of muggles imaginable" the witch said.

"They are the only family he has" Albus said.

"He's the boy who lived. There wont be a child in our world who doesn't know his name" she said.

"Exactly," Albus said. "It's best he grows up away from all that, until he is ready." And then, he set him down on the step. Hagrid sniffed. "Now now Hagrid, it really isn't goodbye after all." Hagrid nodded. Albus turned back towards Harry and placed a letter on his stomach,

"Good luck, Harry Potter"


End file.
